gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-02L2 Dagger L
The GAT-02L2 Dagger L is a mass-production all-purpose mobile suit, it is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GAT-02L2 Dagger L is the technological successor to the GAT-01A1 Dagger mobile suit. As such it features a slightly superior performance rating. One of the primary combat features of the Dagger L carried over from its predecessor is the ability to mount Striker packs. The Dagger L's armament consists of four M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS (twice the amount of CIWS than most other mobile suits have, and much smaller than the earlier mobile suit mounted CIWS weapons), two ES04B beam sabers, two Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrators and a single physical shield for defense. Its main weapon is a handheld M703K beam carbine, although the Dagger L can optionally use an Mk39 low-recoil cannon for anti-ship combat. Armaments ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm Automatic CIWS :The Dagger L is armed with 4 model M2M5 Todesschrecken 12.5mm automatic CIWS. Two barrels are mounted in the head and two are mounted at the top of the shoulders. CIWS weapons are typically inadequate for dealing with mobile suit-grade armor, but their high rate of fire and accuracy is sufficient for destroying small high speed targets such as missiles, small ground vehicles, and soft targets. ;*ES04B Beam Saber :The ES04B beam saber serves as the Dagger L's standard melee weapon. The high energy blade is capable of cutting through most non beam-resistant material. When not in use the two blades are stored in hip mounted recharge racks. ;*Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-propelled Anti-armor Penetrator :The Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrators are dagger-like weapons, which are stored in "pockets" on the hip armor of the suit. The penetrators can be used for close combat but are most times used as throwing weapons, which, if they hit a critical spot, can destroy a single suit. ;*Shield ;*M703K Beam Carbine :The M703K beam carbine is the standard ranged weapon of the Dagger L. The rifle fires a charged energy beam capable of penetrating most non beam-resistant materials. ;*Mk39 Low-recoil Cannon :The Mk39 low-recoil cannon is a heavy hand weapon that fires heavy projectiles. In form and function that cannon bears a strong resemblance to the cattus recoiless rifle employed by ZAFT. The Mk39 is an alternative to the M703K, however unlike the beam carbine the Mk39 does not draw energy from the mobile suit's battery. In terms of destructiveness the two weapons are about equal however the beam carbine has greater penetrative damage while the Mk39 is more wide-spread. 'Striker Packs' ;*AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker :;*"Drache" Air-to-Surface Missiles :;*Mk1323 Unguided Rocket Pods :;*Mk438 Triple "Würger" Air-to-Air Missile Pods ;*AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker :;*Recoilless Cannon ;*AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker :;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-Ship Sword :;*"Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor :;*"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang ;*AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker :;*"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam cannon :;*Combo Weapon Pod ::;*120mm Anti-Ship Vulcan Gun ::;*350mm Gun Launcher Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs :Like the old GAT-01A1 105 Dagger, the Dagger L is capable of mounting Striker Packs such as the newer AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker pack for artillery bombardment in space, and the AQM/E-A4ME Jet Striker pack, which gives the Dagger L the ability to fly in an atmosphere and four hardpoints for missiles or rockets. The Dagger L is also compatible with the original Striker Packs, like the Launcher Striker and the Sword Striker. History During the last months of the first Bloody Valentine War, the Earth Alliance fielded the mass-produced GAT-01 Strike Dagger to counter ZAFT's advanced mobile suits. The EA also produced the 105 Dagger, which is the "true" successor to the prototype GAT-X105 Strike, in limited numbers at the same time. After the war, the EA stopped the production of the former and starts to mass produce the latter. Later, the two designs are combined and the Dagger L is developed, it looks identical to the Strike Dagger, but is capable of mounting Striker Packs, like the 105 Dagger. These enhancements make the GAT-02L2's performance equal to that of ZAFT's ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R, but they fall short of the newer ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. The Dagger L is first known to be used in the South American War of Independence, during which several of these suits, some using standard equipment while other used Launcher and Sword Striker Packs, are used by the EA to fight against the rebel forces of the USSA. In CE 73, the Phantom Pain ship Girty Lue used four dark colored Dagger L's to attack the ZAFT military colony Armory One, while three of its Extended humans stole three of the new Second Stage Series Gundams. Two of these sp-called Dark Dagger L's were equipped with Doppelhorn Strikers to destroy a Laurasia-class inside the space dock, while another two were able to disable the space ports. Two of these suits however were later destroyed by Minerva pilot Rey Za Burrel in his ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom during battle in the Debris Belt. After the fall of Junius Seven on Earth, the Alliance sent a fleet to take down the PLANTs with a large Dagger L force, going into battle against ZAFT's ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R's, ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warriors, ZGMF-1017 GINNs, and ZGMF-515 CGUEs. The Dagger Ls were also used on Earth, mainly to defend EA bases, such as the one at Gulnahan Ravine. After the fallout of the Earth Alliance's failed attempt at destroying the PLANTs there was great unrest on Earth, particularly in the Eurasian Federation. Dagger Ls were used to suppress areas of unrest that showed. They were occasionally used for front-line combat, however this was, a rare event since at this time the Dagger L was already in the process of being replaced by the more advanced Windam, both on Earth and in space. Nevertheless, several Dagger Ls were used by renegade EA forces which had joined the Three Ships Alliance and fought against ZAFT during the last battle of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Picture Gallery Gat-02l2-aqme-a4e1.jpg|GAT-02L2+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Dagger L Gat-02l2-aqme-a4e1-dark.jpg|GAT-02L2+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Dagger L (Phantom Pain colors) Gat-02l2-aqme-m11.jpg|GAT-02L2+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Dagger L Gat-02l2-aqme-m11-dark.jpg|GAT-02L2+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Dagger L (Phantom Pain colors) Gat-02l2-aqme-x02.jpg|GAT-02L2+AQM/E-X02 Sword Dagger L Gat-02l2-aqme-x02-dark.jpg|GAT-02L2+AQM/E-X02 Sword Dagger L (Phantom Pain colors) Gat-02l2-aqme-x03.jpg|GAT-02L2+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Dagger L Gat-02l2-aqme-x03-dark.jpg|GAT-02L2+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Dagger L (Phantom Pain colors) Gat-02l2.jpg|GAT-02L2 Dagger L Dagger L Phantom Pain unit colors.jpg|GAT-02L2 Dagger L (Phantom Pain colors) Dagger L.png vlcsnap-2012-01-25-19h25m06s95.png vlcsnap-2012-01-25-20h54m04s221.png vlcsnap-2012-07-12-23h22m26s132.png|A group of Dagger L's fighting alongside the Three Ships Alliance. vlcsnap-2012-07-12-23h19m07s178.png Dagger L chaos.png|Dagger L units causing chaos on those who do not support the Alliance Dark Dagger L.png|A Dark Dagger L under the command of Phantom Pain vlcsnap-2013-02-06-16h11m14s140.png|A Dagger L launching from a re-fitted Drake-class ship vlcsnap-2013-02-06-16h11m18s183.png|Dagger L units with Doppelhorn Striker Packs vlcsnap-2013-02-06-17h28m36s225.png|A Doppelhorn Dagger L showing its dual eyes Trivia *Simliar to the apperance of the ZAKU Warrior/Phantom on ZAFT's side, the Dagger L is another nostalgic design copied from the UC universe. While the previous Dagger models already had the role of UCs GMs, the Dagger L has a strongly GM inspired face design. However while the original GM had a big visor plate because of its Mono-eyes, the Daggers and with that the Dagger L have the same dual eye design the Gundams have just hidden behind its visor plate. This leads to the question why the Dagger L has such a big plate. External Links *GAT-02L2 Dagger L on GundamOfficial.com *GAT-02L2 Dark Dagger L on GundamOfficial.com *GAT-02L2 Dagger L on MAHQ.net *GAT-02L2+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Dagger L on MAHQ.net *GAT-02L2+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Dagger L on MAHQ.net *GAT-02L2+AQM/E-X02 Sword Dagger L on MAHQ.net *GAT-02L2+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Dagger L on MAHQ.net ja:GAT-02L2 ダガーL